Perfect
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: Él sabía que no era perfecto, pero quería serlo y ella quería ser de ayuda...  FubukixHaruna  con un pésimo summary  de clasificación K
1. Primer contacto

_¡Hola chicos! Bien, este es el primer capítulo de varios (no estoy segura de cuantos realmente, pero les aseguro que en promedio serán 5, no más porque realmente no me gusta hacer los fics muy largos, no quiero quitarles su valioso tiempo XD). Se desarrolla básicamente en el arc de los aliens solamente, pero si me quedan ganas (y ustedes quieren) haré un epílogo. ¿ok?_

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece (y no me pertenecerá a menos que tuviera un tío rico que me dejara una gran fortuna [que no creo que suceda jamás]), le pertenece a Level 5_

_**Capítulo 1: Primer contacto**_

Era obvio y simple, él no podía llegar a ser perfecto; llevaba años intentándolo y no lo conseguía.

Un día simplemente decidió ir a "ver" a sus padres, perderse por un momento, saber qué estaba haciendo mal… y quedó estancado en _ese _doloroso lugar, hasta que ellos aparecieron.

Al principio no lo vio como algo significativo para su vida, eran simples desconocidos ayudando a alguien que había tenido un problema, pero al día siguiente, se convirtieron en amigos, personas que aunque eran un poco extrañas, bien podrían ser algo que marcaría su vida, lo esperara o no.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue esa chica peliazul, a la cual (y por gracia de la nieve, según él) pudo sostener en sus brazos, aunque la misma nieve le jugara una mala pasada al hacerlo ver como un gato asustadizo.

Esa misma noche, antes de ir a dormir, la vio a lo lejos platicando con un chico, ella le sonreía de una manera dulce y él pensó que tal vez sería su novio, pero pudo oír que lo llamaba "onii-chan", por lo que se sintió… aliviado, ella se despidió del chico de los googles y lo miró, le sonrió y corrió a su lado.

—¡Fubuki-san!—dijo Haruna sonriente

—Buenas noches… eh…—comenzó a decir Fubuki algo avergonzado

—Otonashi Haruna, creo que no nos habíamos presentado ¿verdad?—dijo Haruna rascándose la nuca, le extendió la mano de manera amable y él la saludó—muchas gracias por unirte al equipo, tu ayuda será de mucho para los chicos—dijo soltándolo—eres perfecto para esto

—¿Perfecto?—pensó Fubuki

—Bien, buenas noches—dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia—que pases buena noche

—Ah… buenas noches Otonashi-san—respondió él levemente contrariado

Ella se fue dejándolo a él en el pasillo, las palabras de ella resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez… ¿había dicho que _él_ era perfecto?

Suspiró como si quisiera olvidar lo que le había dicho, sabía que por más que se esforzara no podría serlo… él se lo había dicho… suspiró de nuevo y fue a su habitación…

_Bien, esto fue el maravilloso capítulo 1, espero poder subir el siguiente pronto, lo más pronto que se pueda, no desesperen._

_¡Nos vemos después!_


	2. Lo diferente en él

_¡Hola chicos! Ah, por fin pude terminar este capítulo, disculpen la tardanza; pero bueno, es un capítulo corto, pero no importa, lo escribí con mucho cariño para ustedes._

_Muchas gracias por los reviews que me han dejado :)_

_Como siempre, Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level 5_

_**Capítulo 2: Lo diferente en él**_

Fubuki-san era diferente, de eso estaba segura Haruna, lo había visto jugar detenidamente, no era el mismo, pero… no estaba segura de por qué. A pesar de ser un chico tímido y dulce, había notado que no siempre era así, él era un enigma que parecía indescifrable. Por momentos se ausentaba y no estaba segura realmente por qué, siendo que todos los chicos trataban de ser amables con él…

El partido contra Epsilon fue el punto de partida de la teoría de Haruna

—_Es como si fuera otra persona…_—pensó Haruna—_como si cada vez que cambia de posición cambiara de actitud…_

Por momentos parecía luchar contra alguien que no estaba ahí, dejaba que los comentarios de Dessarm lo volvieran agresivo… se estaba desmoronando poco a poco… al final del partido, a pesar de estar feliz por haber empatado contra Epsilon, estaba preocupada por el chico albino.

Cuando todos comenzaron a comentar el partido y tuvo la oportunidad se alejó y fue a buscar a Fubuki, lo encontró fuera del baño de hombres, goteaba agua y tenía una mirada extraña.

—Fubuki-kun ¿estás bien?—preguntó Haruna un poco preocupada, él la miró inmediatamente y cambió su semblante

—¡Claro Haruna-san!—dijo en automático, Haruna suspiró, ¿por qué siempre que parecía estar mal sonreía de esa manera tan linda?

—Si necesitas algo dime, estoy para ayudarte, para eso son los amigos—dijo Haruna tomando su meñique y Fubuki la miró desconcertado—espero que no sea nada malo...

—N-no, descuida—respondió Fubuki seriamente y Haruna soltó su mano—creo que Aki-san te está llamando…

Haruna asintió, volteó a un lado y vio a Aki a lo lejos llamándola, de nuevo miró a Fubuki y le sonrió, se dio media vuelta ysintió cierto pesar al dejar a Fubuki así como si nada aun sabiendo que algo malo sucedía…

_Bien, hasta aquí se queda por hoy, prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible :)_

_¡Nos vemos después!_


	3. Entre líneas

_Hola de nuevo, ya sé que ha pasado muy poco tiempo, pero si no lo subía hoy no sé realmente cuando iba a poder subirlo, se acercan mis exámenes y voy a estar muy ocupada, así que como ya tenía el tercer capítulo listo, decidí que era mejor dejárselo para que lo leyeran. A esto le faltan como dos capítulos más, así que no se preocupen, la historia no será eterna je je._

_Agradezco todos los reviews que me han dejado, de verdad, eso me motiva a seguir con este proyecto._

_**Capítulo 3: Entre líneas**_

Muy dentro de sí, Fubuki Shiro podía ver a su hermano (en calidad de segunda personalidad) con una sonrisa burlona frente a él.

Acababa de quedarse inconsciente, pudo oír a lo lejos a sus compañeros de equipo llamando su nombre, pero lo que pudo llamar su atención fue una voz, la voz de Haruna, la chica que no tenía mucho le había ofrecido su ayuda _porque era su amiga_.

—¿Por qué piensas que tienes algo especial?—dijo Atsuya a Shiro mientras esté seguía procesando lo que había sucedido.

—Porque…

—Recuerda que no eres perfecto, no lo serás a menos que dejes que yo esté contigo

—Pero yo quiero ser _yo mismo_—dijo Shiro—quiero ser fuerte, quiero ser perfecto, pero quiero hacerlo por mi cuenta…

—¿Acaso olvidas lo que nos dijo papá? Que cuando tú y yo seamos uno seremos perfectos—insistió Atsuya, Shiro se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y cubrió sus oídos—admítelo, tú me necesitas

—No…

—La chica ni siquiera se fijaría en ti si no fuera por mí

—¡Cállate!—dijo Shiro con lágrimas en los ojos—por favor… no puedo más con esto…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Haruna lo observaba, todos se habían ido a dormir, era de noche, pero ella no quería separarse de él… no en ese momento y no sabiendo lo que pasaba.

Ella tenía razón, ella lo había notado desde el principio, pero no hizo nada; no quería sentirse como Endou, ni quería hacer un espectáculo como Aki gritándole a la entrenadora, ella simplemente quería regresar al pasado para poder decirle a Fubuki que todo estaría bien, que no era necesario que sintiera toda esa responsabilidad encima, también hablaría con su hermano y trataría de hacer algo para que esto no sucediera…

Pero como fuera ahora se sentiría solo, como un bicho raro siendo que todo el equipo sabía su secreto… hasta que una brillante idea llegó a su cabeza.

—¿Y si yo fuera como tú?—dijo Haruna —si yo tuviera otra personalidad tú no estarías solo, no te sentirías mal porque estás dividido en dos…—Fubuki suspiró—pero… lo que tú quieres es terminar con esto ¿no?—Haruna se mordió el labio inferior y después suspiró—además, es casi imposible que lo pueda lograr ¿sabes? Necesitaría una experiencia traumatizante… como la tuya… bueno, yo perdí a mis padres cuando era niña—Haruna tomó su mano—y luego adoptaron a mi hermano y se olvidó de mi por seis largos años… no sé si eso sea peor que perder a tu hermano… pero… me dolió mucho, por un tiempo pensé que nadie me necesitaba, que simplemente era un estorbo para todos—las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas—pero… traté de ser fuerte, aunque día tras día sintiera lo mismo—comenzó a llorar, no estaba segura si era por los dolorosos recuerdos o por la empatía que sentía por Fubuki, cuando se calmó, suspiró—vaya tenía mucho tiempo que no lloraba así… por lo menos no lo viste… quedaría en vergüenza… pero quiero que sepas, que no importa qué suceda, yo sigo aquí para ayudarte, quiero ayudarte, porque eres mi amigo…

Ella se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la frente, suspiró de nuevo y apretó la mano de Fubuki un poco, se sintió confundida, sobre todo por lo rápido que se había acostumbrado a verlo, a saber que estaría en el equipo y que de repente, sin ningún otro motivo, sintiera la necesidad de protegerlo y ayudarlo, no sentía eso ni con Kogure, a quien le tenía un afecto especial, pero eso era porque se sentía en el deber de cuidarlo… como una madre; pero Fubuki era diferente. Ella soltó su mano, se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Buenas noches Fubuki-kun, descansa… mañana vendré a verte de nuevo—dijo ella aun sabiendo que él no le respondería.

Abrió la puerta y lo miró, como si quisiera que él despertara y le dijera "no te marches"…

_Bien, este capítulo fue un poco más largo que el otro, de todas maneras quedó algo corto… pero qué va XD_

_¡Nos vemos chicos! Bye bye!_


	4. Perdiendo el control

_Hola chicos, muy probablemente mañana no tenga ni idea de qué voy a hacer en mi exámen de francés, pero igual les quería dejar este capítulo… el próximo será el último… así que si quieren un epílogo déjenmelo saber en su review._

_**Capítulo 4: Perdiendo el control**_

Fubuki había despertado unas horas antes de que ella hiciera su habitual visita, pero ella aún no lo sabía. Cuando entró a la habitación él la miró fijamente y Haruna le sonrió aliviada.

—Fubuki-kun, es bueno ver que has despertado…

—Gracias Haruna-san—respondió Fubuki algo sombrío, Haruna se sentó a su lado como lo hacía todas las noches y él se sorprendió un poco.

—Espero que no te moleste que esté aquí, solamente quería asegurarme de que estás bien—agregó sonriendo tímidamente.

—No, realmente…

—¿Cómo has seguido?—preguntó Haruna inmediatamente como si fuera una terapia

—No muy bien…—dijo Fubuki por lo bajo

—No es necesario que intentes verte bien, si necesitas decir algo dilo—dijo Haruna

—Creo que esto no nos llevará a ningún lado Haruna-san…—comenzó a decir Fubuki un poco molesto

—Bien, eh… ¿alguien más vino antes que yo?—preguntó Haruna un poco contrariada—digo, tal vez si alguien más vino todos te han preguntado lo mismo varias veces y yo no quisiera que…

—De hecho… pero no te preocupes, estoy bien, creo que solamente necesito descansar… más…

Haruna dejó escapar un suspiro, definitivamente era más fácil hablar con Fubuki cuando estaba inconsciente, por lo menos escuchaba lo que ella decía… pensó por un momento en lo que había hecho en los últimos minutos y se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más…

—No es necesario que estés aquí si no quieres—dijo Fubuki seriamente, se notaba algo triste y cansado.

—Pero quiero estar aquí… disculpa por haber hablado de más, muchas veces no controlo lo que digo—se disculpó con una leve sonrisa, Fubuki suspiró

—No, creo que yo tuve la culpa… estoy un poco sensible, realmente ha sido difícil mantenerme en una sola pieza… en teoría…

—Lo sé… pero… yo creo que tú eres perfecto tal y como eres—dijo Haruna mirando al suelo

—No seré perfecto a menos que sea uno con Atsuya…

—Eso lo sé, sé que piensas así… pero… me refiero a que…—comenzó a decir Haruna tratando de no meter la pata de nuevo—aunque cuando juegas como Atsuya eres genial… como Shiro es… bueno…

—No trates de halagarme, de verdad, es lo que menos quiero…—refutó Fubuki mirando hacia otro lado, las palabras de Haruna, por lindas que fueran, eran una simple mentira, según él

—No es halago… es como yo te veo…

—Las demás personas no lo ven así—de nuevo Fubuki sintió que comenzaba a molestarse…

—_Nunca serás perfecto a menos que yo esté contigo…_—oyó la voz de Atsuya en la cabeza

—Fubuki-kun… yo realmente—dijo Haruna

—¡Déjame en paz!—dijo Fubuki sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos, Haruna se sorprendió pensando que era con ella, pero se dio cuenta de que era otro de sus ataques… ella se levantó y lo abrazó—Haruna… por favor aléjate de mí… solamente te harás daño… yo ni siquiera puedo conmigo mismo, no sé de qué podría ser capaz…

—A mí no me importa, yo te prometí que te cuidaría, que te ayudaría…—dijo Haruna abrazándolo más fuerte

—No—dijo alejándose de ella, Haruna lo soltó inmediatamente—no quiero que salgas lastimada… además… si quisiera que alguien estuviera a mi lado… debería ser _perfecto_

Haruna se quedó en silencio… muy probablemente él no quería decir eso, pero entendía que era el momento de retirarse, por su propio bien mental; se dirigió a la puerta sin decir nada, cerró y caminó por el largo pasillo hasta que llegó a las escaleras y se sentó para pensar en lo que había sucedido…

Días más tarde se estaban enfrentando a Epsilon nuevamente, ella había tratado de actuar lo más normal posible, de olvidar lo que había sucedido con Fubuki y aunque sabía disimular muy bien, por dentro seguía triste.

De nuevo vio como Fubuki alternaba su juego entre Shiro-Atsuya, como Dessarm se divertía jugando con él, como se desmoronaba poco a poco… hasta que finalmente colapsó; Haruna tuvo que contener el impulso de ir a ver si estaba bien, hasta que Endou y su hermano lo llevaron a la banca, él estaba completamente en blanco…

El partido terminó y lo único que pudo hacerlo levantar la mirada fue Goenji… y de nuevo aparecieron más aliens…

—Fubuki-kun—dijo Haruna cuando estuvieron solos—sé que dijiste que me alejara por mi propio bien… pero quiero que sepas que…—Fubuki la miró fijamente, ahora quien tenía una mirada extraña era ella—siempre que necesites mi apoyo yo estaré ahí para ti… pero creo que lo mejor será que me haga un lado como dijiste—ella sonrió como lo hacía Fubuki—lo menos que necesitas es un estorbo ¿no?

—Haruna…

—Realmente no hay problema, y recuerda… eres perfecto tal y como eres… no necesitas nada más…

Ella se alejó sintiendo un gran peso en su estómago… pero sabía que era lo correcto… o por lo menos ya se le habían terminado las ideas, y sentía que de otra manera podría resultar ser un estorbo en el avance que pudiera hacer…

Fubuki la miró alejarse, deseando haber dicho "lo siento Haruna".

_Bien, y ese fue el maravilloso capítulo 4 XD y sí… fui un poco cruel… pero ya verán, esto tiene un fin… o algo así…_

_¡Nos vemos!_


	5. Paz

_Hola de nuevo, este es el último capítulo de esta historia; agradezco los reviews que me han dejado durante estas semanas. Espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo este loco fic :)_

**_Capítulo 5: Paz_**

El partido contra Genesis… era lo que los chicos pensaban, algo difícil, fuerte, lleno de emociones encontradas… pero sobre todo, los chicos estaban dispuestos a dejar todo en la cancha.

Pero lo que Haruna temía más era que Fubuki llegara a colapsar de nuevo, sabía que ella misma se había rendido (en cierto modo) con ese asunto, pero aun así, vigilaba al chico de manera especial, solo por si llegara a necesitar su ayuda.

—_He hablado con Fubuki—dijo Goenji a Haruna seriamente—sé qué es lo que sucede…_

—_Goenji-kun…—dijo Haruna seriamente—gracias, creo que necesitaba que uno de ustedes hablara con él…_

—_No precisamente—respondió Goenji—solamente necesitaba que __alguien__ estuviera dispuesto a escuchar…_

—_Ya veo… necesito ir a dormir…_

—_Haruna—dijo Goenji seriamente— ¿por qué te preocupas tanto por él?_

—_Porque es mi trabajo como manager del equipo—mintió Haruna_

—_Eres peor mentirosa que Aki—dijo Goenji sonriendo de lado, Haruna simplemente se limitó a desviar la mirada—descuida, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo…_

_Más tarde ese mismo día, Haruna estaba sentada mirando el cielo nocturno, Fubuki se acercó a ella y trató de disculparse, pero ella al sentir que alguien estaba detrás de ella se levantó enseguida, pero perdió el equilibrio y en su intento de sostenerse, se llevó a Fubuki y ambos cayeron al suelo… pero él cayó sobre ella, sus labios estaban tocando los de ella. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos, no era un beso… propiamente, simplemente sus labios estaban juntos. Ninguno de los dos supo qué hacer, pero Fubuki se levantó de inmediato, ayudó a que Haruna se levantara y cuando ella estuvo de pie, dijo un sencillo "lo siento" y se fue._

Haruna seguía pensando en ello cuando de repente vio cómo Fubuki sonreía con paz… por un momento Haruna pensó que él iba a morir… pero después de que él se quitó la bufanda se dio cuenta de que por fin se había librado de su segunda personalidad… ella sonrió aliviada… y también se sintió idiota… Goenji pudo hacer lo que ella no pudo en tanto tiempo… pero estaba feliz de que el suplicio de Fubuki hubiera terminado. La bufanda, cayó justo frente a ella y sin dudarlo la levantó del suelo, cuando terminara el partido se la devolvería.

Todos estaban felices, habían ganado, todo estaría bien… Haruna se acercó a Fubuki algo tímida, él la miró sonriente.

—Fubuki-san—dijo Haruna seriamente, no quería usar el "kun" porque sería demasiado familiar y aunque ya lo había ocupado antes, era mejor que fuera de esa manera—tu bufanda.

—Gracias—dijo tomándola, la miró por un momento y miró a Haruna—esta bufanda le pertenecía a Atsuya ¿sabes?

—No…—respondió Haruna seriamente

—Para mí significa muchas cosas, primero que nada, me recuerda a Atsuya… pero también significa que mi familia estaba conmigo…—él sonrió y podían apreciarse algunas lágrimas en sus ojos—pero realmente… quiero que signifique algo más…—él le extendió la bufanda a Haruna, ella se sorprendió—quiero que signifique una promesa…

—Fubuki-san, no puedo aceptarla…—dijo Haruna negando con la cabeza y alejándose un poco

—Vamos Haruna, tú me ayudaste…—dijo Fubuki tranquilamente

—Me retiré a la primera, Goenji fue quien te ayudó, yo simplemente me hice a un lado cuando vi que no podría continuar…—Fubuki la abrazó, Haruna se quedó estática

—Tú diste el primer paso… tú quisiste desde el principio ayudarme, incluso no sabiendo lo que me pasaba…—dijo Fubuki seriamente—es por eso que quiero que la tengas—se separó de ella y puso la bufanda en sus manos—tú me la devolverás el día en que yo te pueda ayudar así… el día en que te pueda proteger como tú lo hiciste conmigo…

—Fubuki-san…—comenzó a decir Haruna viendo la bufanda y sintiendo una lágrima escurriendo por su mejilla, inmediatamente la secó y asintió mirando a Fubuki sonrientemente—es una promesa… la guardaré como un tesoro…

—Úsala, es como si yo estuviera junto a ti—dijo Fubuki y la puso alrededor del cuello de Haruna

—Vaya, sí que es caliente—dijo Haruna sonrojándose

—Ah… lo olvidaba, úsala cuando haga frio… si no te asarás—agregó Fubuki y ambos rieron, Haruna asintió y se la quitó…

Cuando llegó el momento en que Fubuki debía regresar a Hokkaido, Haruna fue la última en despedirse, sentía un gran vacío al saber que Fubuki se iría y que tal vez no lo volvería a ver… pero él le había prometido que regresaría en algún momento, que no sería la última vez que se verían. Ella lo abrazó fuertemente, y él la abrazó con más fuerza… cuando se soltaron Haruna se acercó y susurró al oído de Fubuki: "recuerda… tú eres perfecto tal y como eres".

_Sí, lo sé, los dejé en las mismas XD pero como han sido tan buenos conmigo… ¡haré un epílogo! Que subiré aquí mismo (en esta serie) y que espero que les guste._

_¡Nos vemos!_


	6. Por siempre

_Bueno chicos, este es realmente el último capítulo… bueno, más bien el epílogo. Les agradezco nuevamente por haber seguido esta historia :)_

_**Epílogo: Por siempre**_

Era un día frio, extremadamente frio; los chicos estaban entrenando a pesar de que se aproximaba una tormenta de nieve; Haruna estaba viendo a sus alumnos entrenar, miró a su hermano y él asintió.

—Muy bien chicos, es hora de irnos, regresen a casa—dijo Kidou seriamente

—Pero…—comenzó a decir Tenma tiritando de frio

—Nada de "peros"—dijo Haruna seriamente—tú ya estás casi hecho una paleta, mejor regresemos a casa y todos estaremos bien, de cualquier forma, si se quedan aquí es probable que se enfermen y de nada tendrá caso que hayan entrenado tanto…

Un leve "aaww" se oyó entre los chicos, Haruna se levantó y se fue, Kidou se quedó con los chicos dándoles las últimas órdenes antes de que se fueran. Haruna se rió al ver que los chicos no querían irse, subió las escaleras y caminó de regreso a la escuela, tenía que recoger sus cosas antes de irse a casa, pero de repente un balón voló directamente hacia ella…

—¡Haruna-sensei!—gritaron los chicos asustados, pero una figura velozmente detuvo el balón y se la regresó a los chicos.

—Chicos, es la segunda vez que hacen esto… tengan más cuidado

—¡De acuerdo!—dijeron los chicos avergonzados, Haruna estaba algo confundida, sabía que la única persona capaz de hacer esos movimientos con tal destreza era Fubuki, pero según su memoria, él estaba en Hokkaido y no regresaría en mucho tiempo.

—Haruna, parece que has visto un fantasma—dijo Fubuki sonriéndole

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Haruna casi sin pensarlo

—Regresé porque quería… —comenzó a decir pero se dio cuenta de que Haruna estaba usando la bufanda, él sonrió—bueno… ¿sigues conservándola?

—Claro que sí, tú me la diste…—respondió Haruna mirando al suelo, pero se acordó que hacía mucho frio y se quitó la bufanda—toma—dijo extendiéndosela—hace mucho frio

—Haruna, recuerda que yo vengo de un lugar frio, para mí esto es un día de verano—Haruna lo miró con algo de recelo y se puso de nuevo la bufanda—de acuerdo, tal vez no de esa manera… pero… de todas maneras… aún no puedo aceptarla…

—¿Recuerdas eso?—preguntó Haruna sorprendida—han pasado diez años y pensé que lo habrías olvidado

—En qué mal concepto me tienes Otonashi Haruna—dijo Fubuki sonriendo—pero no, no podría olvidar algo tan importante…

—Por cierto… ¿cómo van las cosas?—preguntó Haruna cambiando de tema.

—Bien… supongo…—contestó Fubuki e inmediatamente sonrió—creo que esto nos ha sucedido antes ¿no crees?

—Es cierto… disculpa—dijo Haruna apenada

—Gracias por todo lo que hicieron, creo que me vi mal pidiendo ayuda… pero sabía que tú, Endou y Kidou podrían ayudarme, junto con los chicos…

—Un patinador profesional, entrenador de soccer, asesino de osos y chico perfecto pidiendo ayuda… tal vez no suene muy bien si lo pones así; pero si quitas todo eso y dices "un amigo pidiendo ayuda", cuadra a la perfección—Fubuki se quedó pensando por un momento, ella había dicho la palabra prohibida: "perfecto" y no porque siguiera sintiéndose como cuando tenía 14, sino porque _ella_ lo había dicho…— ¿Fubuki? ¿Estás bien?

—Por supuesto—respondió sonriendo, Haruna conocía esa manía a la perfección y negó con la cabeza—no sé por qué insistes en decirme que soy perfecto… nadie lo es…

—Para mí tú lo eres—dijo Haruna por lo bajo

—¿Por qué? Realmente no he sido capaz de cuidarte… te alejé cuando intentaste ayudarme, no fui con tu hermano a buscarte cuando te raptó Desuta…

—Tú no encajabas en ese perfil, no te hubieras visto bien—dijo Haruna sonriendo restándole importancia—tú estabas mejor con el otro equipo…

—No, yo te prometí que te protegería algún día… y no lo he cumplido—Fubuki estaba serio, le pesaba no ser tan "útil" como hubiera querido.

—Eso… realmente no tiene importancia, lo que importa es lo que hemos pasado juntos… por eso he conservado esta bufanda, por eso me preocupé mucho cuando te lastimaste y tuviste que dejar el equipo, por eso cada vez que nos despedíamos se me hacía un nudo en la garganta y cuando viniste pidiendo ayuda traté de hacer algo… pero eso recaía en los chicos…

Ellos se miraron por un momento y se abrazaron fuertemente, ella definitivamente había alimentado mucho cariño por él durante todos esos años, y ese cariño se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte.

Mientras, los chicos observaban toda la escena, esperando el momento en que por fin se confesaran sus sentimientos, sobre todo las chicas, que no perdían detalle de lo que sucedía. Kidou se acercó a ver lo que los chicos observaban y se quedó en silencio.

—Bien chicos, aquí no hay nada que ver, todos de regreso a casa—dijo seriamente

—Pero…—dijo Akane tomando unas fotos

—Dije "a casa", vamos, dejemos a esos dos que terminen de arreglar sus asuntos…

Haruna oyó el movimiento y levantó la mirada, se dio cuenta de que los chicos la observaban y se sonrojó, Fubuki la soltó y la miró algo extrañado.

—Lo siento, me sorprendió que los chicos siguieran aquí—ella caminó hacia la cancha— ¡chicos, a su casa!—los chicos se quedaron algo molestos, pero rendidos se fueron, Haruna tenía la mente dando vueltas, caminó tres pasos y se resbaló con la nieve que había en el camino, pero Fubuki la atrapó antes de que cayera, solo que esta vez quedaron cara a cara—por suerte, estabas aquí—dijo poniéndose bien en pie, pero sin dejar de abrazarlo—siempre estás cuando voy a caer…

—Y tú cuando yo tengo problemas…—agregó Fubuki, sus labios estaban a centímetros de los de ella, se acercaron unos milímetros más, ella cerró los ojos y él la besó rápidamente y se separó de ella casi enseguida, Haruna abrió los ojos desconcertada— ¿sabes que mi primer beso fue contigo?

—¿Este es tu primer beso?—dijo Haruna sorprendida

—No me refiero a este—dijo Fubuki seriamente

—¿Te refieres a _ese _beso?—preguntó Haruna, Fubuki asintió—ni siquiera fue un beso…

—Para mí si lo fue… de hecho… cuando me disculpe, no fue por eso… sino por haberte alejado antes…—Fubuki se notaba algo nervioso, Haruna recargó su cabeza en su hombro—Haruna, quisiera saber si…—ella lo miró nuevamente a los ojos él se acercó a ella y nuevamente la besó, pero esta vez sí lo hizo de la manera que ella esperaba, un beso lleno de cariño, algo que ella había esperado desde hacía mucho tiempo, al separarse se perdieron en la mirada de cada uno, como si no hubiera otra cosa alrededor de ellos

—¿Qué querías preguntarme? —dijo Haruna levemente sonrojada

—Quería saber que, si a pesar de que aún no puedo protegerte como debe ser… tú… ¿te casarías conmigo?

—¿No deberíamos salir antes?—preguntó Haruna nerviosa, Fubuki sonrió—Lo siento, pues… sí, realmente…

—¿A quién le has pedido permiso para casarte con mi hermana, Fubuki Shiro?—dijo Kidou con una voz sombría detrás de ellos, ambos se soltaron y miraron a Kidou extrañados—además, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que está nevando y tú retienes a Haruna aquí?

—Nii-san…

—Kidou yo…

—Es broma—dijo Kidou con una sonrisa leve, ambos se quedaron confundidos—realmente me parece bien que ustedes tengan una relación formal… además… si se casan pronto podremos reunir a todos los implicados en esta rebelión y nadie sospecharía nada por tratarse de una boda…

Fubuki y Haruna se quedaron en silencio, pero por lo menos sabían que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos… y que Kidou lo aceptaba…

"_**Porque la primera vez que te vi me pareciste tan perfecto, y aunque después supe los problemas que tenías, seguías siendo perfecto para mí… y aún ahora que estamos a punto de casarnos, eres mi complemento ideal… con todo y los defectos que tienes, eres como eres y yo no podría vivir con alguien más que no fueras tú… Te amo Fubuki Shiro"**_

_Aww, y bien, este fue el final, espero que les haya gustado, y les agradezco nuevamente por todos sus reviews, sus comentarios tan lindos me han servido de mucho ánimo para seguir con esta historia y las demás que he escrito._

_¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
